NEUROPATHOLOGY CORE - CORE G: ABSTRACT The Neuropathology Core (Core G) is responsible for: (1) maintaining a registry of participants who have provided ante-mortem autopsy approval, (2) coordinating autopsy procedures at the time of death, (3) providing neuropathologic diagnoses and entering the autopsy data into the central database maintained by the Informatics Core, (3) preparing, storing, and distributing brain tissues for research, (4) working with other members of the research team to integrate the neuropathological data with data obtained from other cores, and (5) conducting targeted studies relevant to preclinical AD pertaining to gene expression and quantitative morphometry.